Deep Wounds Make It Easy For Me to Hate You
by Ashalynn.Darkmyr
Summary: What if the villains try to capture Midoriya Izuku instead of Bakugou Katsuki? What if they succeed in trying to turn poor Izuku into a villain? Izuku is brainwashed by the villains to be used as a tool for them. Will he be saved? Will Bakugou be his hero?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day they left for the training camp. Class 1-A boarded the bus in hype and excitement. Their voices overshadowing their teachers' voices discussing what the camp will consist of and who they will share rooms with. The whole ride, the bus was a cacophony of noise.

About an hour later, the bus stops. Everyone shuffles off thinking the stop was for a bathroom break. Everyone begins to notice two cat-like women, who are quickly introduced as the hero team "The Pussy Cats."

"Alright everyone!" one begins to exclaim. She has short, black hair and wears a red-pink shirt and skirt. She points downwards down a mountain towards a forest. "That is where we will be staying. If you don't get there by noon, you won't get lunch."

The class was silent for a moment, almost unbelieving. As realization hits that the training camp has begun everyone begins to scramble down the mountain.

They finally arrive at the training facility around dinner time. Everyone is exhausted. Even Izuku, who is normally upbeat and excited was too tired to cheer up his classmates. The class zombie walks to go get their luggage and put it in their respective rooms. After getting unpacked, the green haired, green eyed teen walks to the dining hall with his friends.

During dinner, a little of the excitement has returned to Izuku's friends. The food looked delicious. Izuku's mouth watered at the heavenly smells. He ate every bite with enthusiasm, barely listening to his friends talk. Their voices seemed like miles away. After dinner, the students shuffled to the baths. Mineta was being the usual perv he is, trying to peak at the ladies on the other side of the wall while Izuku and Iida try to stop him. Denki was encouraging Mineta, as usual.

The trip went by relatively quickly. Two days had passed and it was now the evening of the third day of the trip. So far, the class had done various quirk and hero training exercises. It was now time for a test of courage. Class 1-B is going to try and scare Class 1-A while 1-A tries to find name cards to prove they went into the forest, after fifteen minutes the roles would reverse.

The first round isn't even complete yet when villains invade. Izuku was in the forest with his group when it started. A muscular villain begins to attack Izuku. A strength quirk against Izuku's strength quirk would be hard to overpower the other, from either end. As the green haired teen fights his opponent, he quickly realizes that they're strengths are similar. However, Izuku doesn't have full control of One for All yet and this results in arms being broken. His fingers and arms are fractured in various places making is harder to him to fight. As this happens, a blonde school girl who has a crazy expression on her face runs and tries to attack Izuku.

"Deku!" an angry voice yells from a distance. "Why does your pathetic ass take all of the villains? You are never gonna win, Deku!"

"I'm not trying to Kaachan!" Izuku yells back. Deku is a nickname given to him by Bakugou Katsuki meaning "defenceless Izuku," since Izuku had been born without a quirk before receiving one from All Might.

Throughout the fighting, the blonde is able to cut Izuku with a knife she held. She giggles as she bounces back.

"Blood! Ha! I love blood."

"Himiko, don't play with your prey. We need him relatively unharmed!" The muscular villain yells at her as he tries to fight off the coming classmates.

"But that's no fun!" Himiko pouts. She lunges again at Izuku. "I guess I will get to have fun later!"

Izuku dodges the first few blows before getting hit by Himiko's needle weapon, a drop of his blood now held within the class tube. All of a sudden, Himiko backs off and runs back into the forest. Izuku tries chasing after her, leaving his classmates to fight the muscular villain. Little does he know, she was trying to lure him away from the protection of his friends.

Bakugou noticies Deku leaving, stringing off curses as he chases Izuku.

"You running away shitty Deku?" He yells after his childhood friend. Bakugou quickly realizes Himiko hidden with another villain, and Deku running right for them. "Watch out!" he calls after Deku just as he sees Himiko transform into his friend.

She giggles, in Izuku's voice, and Bakugou is taken aback. In this moment of confusion, a purple fog fills the area blocking his vision of the two Dekus and the other villain. As it finally dissipates, there is only one Deku left.

"Kaachan? Where did they go? Did you see them leave?" Deku's voice was…off. A little too high pitched to be the green haired boy.

"What did you do with Deku?" Bakugou growled.

"How did you figure it out so easily?" Himiko laughed as she morphed back into the school girl physique. "Oh, I know! You have bullied him for so long, you just knew?"

"What the hell?"

"Don't think we didn't know how you treat him. It's one of the reasons why we targeted him actually."

Once again, the purple fog surrounded them and when it disappeared Himiko was gone. The rest of the class caught up in a flurry of questions.

"That guy just disappeared!" Kirishima exclaimed. The red head walked up to Bakugou. "Where is Midoriya? Did the villains disappear by fog too?"

"They took him…" Bakugou whispered.

"What?"

"They took him!" Bakugou yelled.

"What do you mean they took him?" Iida asked. All of Class 1-A had their eyes focused on Bakugou Katsuki.

"They wanted to abduct him. The fog appeared, and they just disappeared. The crazy blonde girl has a transformation quirk." Bakugou explained.

"We need to inform the teachers. Let's get back to the camp."

Kirishima put his arm around Bakugou, and though his best efforts to shake the red head off, he didn't have the energy to put a lot of bite into it. Bakugou just heard from the villains themselves they targeted Deku specifically on his past. And considering he bullied Deku since first grade, it wasn't a good one.

They all shuffled back to camp, so they could explain to the teachers what had happened in the forest. Class 1-B had already arrived there. Aizawa looked to be very upset, which wasn't unusual.

"Why the hell didn't any of you come back?" Aizawa scolded. "There was an attack! You should have all come straight back here!"

"We were attacked too, Sensei." Iida speaks up. "We were defending ourselves."

Aizawa quiets down, but a scowl is permanently etched on his face. He lets the rest of 1-A back into the building before getting the full story.

"All right explain to me what happened out there."

"We were attacked by someone who has a quirk that turns his teeth into blades. We didn't get names, but we can describe what he looks like. Bakugou and Midoriya were fighting different villains though." Iida is doing his best to explain what happened. Bakugou stays silent, trying to be unnoticed. "We didn't know what was happening until we got ambushed by someone who has a strength quirk. At this point, Deku and Bakugou were running after a girl." Aizawa turns to Bakugou.

"And where is Midoriya then." He asks, calmly.

"I don't know…" Bakugou mutters.

"How can you not know?" Aizawa questions.

"Because they all disappeared." Kirishima joins in. "There was this fog that came from no where and then as soon as it was gone they disappeared."

"So," Aizawa rubs his eyes, "You are telling me Deku was captured."

"Yes." The spikey blonde looks away. "And I think I know why they did it." Aizawa gives him a questioning look. "I think they want to villainize him."

"What?" the teacher responds in surprise.

"The girl, Himiko was her name, she explained that they targeted Deku because he was bullied. By me."

Aizawa began instructing everyone to pack up their things. They were leaving back for the school grounds tonight. The teacher left to make calls to the police and other Heroes to begin the search for Midoriya.

Little did they know they weren't going to be able to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was dragged through some sort of portal to what looked like a warehouse. This is where he learned that Kurogiri and Tomura were behind the attack. Izuku was promptly tied up in ropes and then chained in metal chains.

"Here is the one you said would be our best bet." Tomura looked at a new person. Someone Izuku wasn't familiar with, which made him unsettled. Maybe it wasn't the unfamiliarity but more so the fluttery feeling Izuku felt in his head.

"Perfect. He is just perfect. This kid has such a hard past, we should be able to bend him to our will." The stranger responded.

"Can I cut him?" Himiko asks, excitedly. "Please? Just once!"

"Don't you dare. The last time we let you cut somebody you mutilated them."

"You are no fun, Rei." Himiko pouts.

Rei, the stranger, wore pretty cliché villain clothes. A crisp white shirt lay underneath a black vest. Black trousers were worn and black shoes as well. The only thing that set him apart from the cliché was the dark goggles that covered his eyes.

The fluttery feeling hadn't gone away yet and Izuku squirmed uncomfortably. He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes to make it stop. And it did. As the green orbs opened, he noticed Rei wasn't looking at him anymore but at Himiko who was inches from poking Izuku with a small knife. She huffed and left.

"Since that brat has left, we should get started right away Tomura. The rest of you should go back to the bar. We need to keep the Heroes off our trail as best as possible. Make the brat go around various places to make the Heroes think our Deku is elsewhere."

As everyone left, Rei's eyes returned to focus on Izuku and the fluttery feeling began again. Not long after, light began flashing behind Izuku's eyes.

_Kaachan shoved me into a puddle. _

_ "Leave me alone shitty Deku! You're quirkless. You're weird!" the young blonde yelled at me. _

_Tears filled my eyes. I just wanted to play! I couldn't help that I was quirkless. Kaachan thrust an explosion at me and I flinched away. _

_ "See? You can't even protect yourself from a tiny explosion! Just leave and never come back!"_

_We were a few years older now. I still tried to follow Kaachan around. I thought of us as friends, even if he didn't. Though now Kaachan had his own friends. It was one day after school. They told me to meet them behind the school after it was over. I waited for an hour. _

_ "You just can't hit anything visible, got it?" Katsuki's voice was around the corner, coming closer. "I'm not getting in trouble for your idiocy."_

_The whole group followed Kaachan. I didn't know their intentions at the time, but they were about to beat me. They kicked me in the stomach and in the back. I could hardly get up when they were done. Hot, sticky tears streamed down my cheeks. Katsuki was gone by the time they finished. _

_The bullying didn't stop there. But it wasn't Kaachan anymore who was the worst of it. All the people who Kaachan used to call his friends did the worst. Kaachan didn't bother with that crowd anymore. They did would kick me or write mean things on my desk. _

_It was middle school now and we were expected to write what kind of jobs we wanted to do. I wanted to be a hero. So I wrote that down. When the teacher read them aloud the entire class erupted in laughter when mine was read. The teacher, quite harshly, explained that I was just a liability and that I wouldn't be a hero. _

_ "**You would be a better villain."** The teacher chuckled. _

_Wait, that wasn't part of the memory. Why did it change? _

Izuku struggled against Rei and his strange quirk. He just felt himself get pulled back under.

_ "**Just give up! You are never going to be a hero." **His mother yelled. That wasn't a memory either. _

_ **"Shitty Deku, you should just take a swan dive off the roof of the building. You'll never be a hero. But you could be a villain." **Kaachan told him one day after school. _

_No stop. These aren't real. Why are my memories being rewritten? Stop, please! Stop! STOP!_

Everything went black.

When Izuku woke, he was in a bed. He quickly racked his memories, but they were now set. Everyone in his life telling him to become a villain. The cruel bullying he experienced, now in the front of his mind.

_What the hell is happening?_ Izuku thought. _Why are they changing my memories?_

"Simply because we want to recruit you." Izuku jumped at the sound of Rei's voice.

"I'm not going to become a villain." Izuku calmly replied.

"Don't fool yourself. Everything in your memories are going to tell you that you should become a villain."

"I know what's real."

"Are you sure you will still know tomorrow, or the day after? One day you won't be able to remember and that's when you will feel yourself slip away." Rei chuckled.

Izuku shut his eyes tight. He was going to remember everything. He tried to remember the times before he found out he was quirkless, running after Kaachan, but it wasn't there. All that was left was Katsuki laughing at him and saying he would be the worst hero. That he would be a better villain.

"We will have another session tomorrow. You might want to rest tonight, tomorrow will be a long day." Rei left, leaving Izuku tied to the chair and in the room alone.

Izuku kept trying to pull the memories, but they were different. Everything seemed to point to being a villain. He grasped at threads of his memories. But he was starting to believe the strange memories. Izuku wasn't quite sure when he feel asleep but the familiar pull of dreams held him hostage.

The dreams weren't pleasant. More like nightmares. Izuku couldn't tell if they were memories or made up but they all depicted the harsh bullying from his friend or his peers. They depicted his mother laughing when she heard Izuku wanted to become a hero. They showed teachers taking Izuku aside and talking him into becoming a police officer or a fire fighter.

_See? They never thought you could do it. They never believed in you. _A voice cut through his thoughts.

A painful memory of All Might telling Izuku he had no chance in becoming a hero without a quirk. The memory of All Might training Izuku to take his quirk conveniently forgotten.

_Not even the person you looked up to believed in you. Everyone was telling you that it was impossible. Aren't you angry? Doesn't it hurt?_

Izuku awoke with Rei and Tomura in front of him. Izuku was now untied. Anger with a hint of confusion flared in his chest. Izuku felt the electricity pulse through his arms.

"Are you sure we should've untied him so early?" Tomura said from behind the hand on his face.

"Yes."

"Because he looks like he's going to Detroit Smash us." The blue haired individual said dubiously.

"Izuku?" Rei tilted his head and looked to the small boy.

"What?" the small body growled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fucking pissed!" Izuku screamed.

"And why is that?" Rei said calmly as Tomura took a step back.

"Why the fuck did no one believe in me?" Izuku had tears streaming down his face. "Why the fuck did everyone say I would be a better villain?"

"Because they couldn't see you." Rei answered.

"But, how could they?" Izuku's voice got quieter.

"You're bitter and angry aren't you? Why don't you do what they said and become a villain. Then you can take your revenge on all those people who hurt you." Rei stated it as if the answer was obvious.

"But, I wanted to help people." Izuku whispered.

"And don't you think you are helping the world by ridden them of the people who can hurt them the same way they hurt you?" Rei sounded sincere.

"I…I don't know."

"Don't you think that the world would be better off without those boys who used to beat you in the back ally behind your school? They probably never stopped, they probably bully other people now."

Izuku stayed silent. Tears flowed down his cheeks as anger and hurt swirled his body. One for All had calmed down. Izuku's hands were fists and he stood up. The voice was so quiet it almost wasn't registerable.

"What did you say Izuku?"

"I'll….I'll do it." A whisper came from the green haired boy, his head facing the floor. "I want to kill those assholes." A chuckle came from the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The villains sure were making it difficult to find Izuku. They knew of Himiko's quirk and that she could transform to look like Izuku. They knew the villains would use this to keep the heroes distracted. However, they couldn't ignore it if they saw a sighting in case it was real. Because of this, they were always at half force. It had been a few months now since the abduction. Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother, was a wreck. She was broken the moment she found out her little boy was gone.

Bakugou took it the hardest. He had completely shut himself off from his classmates and exploded whenever someone tried to talk to him. He never meant for this to happen. He didn't want to bully his childhood friend, but the kid had no sense of danger. Katsuki had to find some way to deter Izuku from throwing himself into danger without a quirk. And the only way Katsuki knew how was through relentless bullying.

Bakugou never knew how to express himself and it often resulted in yelling and explosions. Even when he found out Izuku had a quirk, and a really good one, he couldn't stop himself from calling Izuku that shitty nickname. It was no excuse, but Bakugou always felt he needed to protect the fragile boy. Now it was going to be his fault for whatever the villains would do to poor Izuku.

There had been yet another sighting. Someone informed the police that a green haired boy, around the age of fifteen had been seen around the mall district. Bakugou had a feeling about this time, something told him that Izuku was really there.

"Please, let me go!" Bakugou pleaded.

"It isn't safe. We don't know what they are planning." Aizawa states.

"Besides, most of these sightings have been false. Probably Himiko with her transformation quirk." (Principal) added.

"It's him this time. I know it, I can feel it!" The blonde was already planning on sneaking out if the teachers said no.

"Let him go." All Might says. "Aizawa, you should know he will sneak out either way. This way, we can keep an eye on him."

"Fine." Aizawa huffs. "But, Bakugou, you are to have an escort at all times."

"Deal." Bakugou felt hopeful for the first time in months. For the first time since the first sighting.

A few hours later, the Heroes were all geared up and ready to go. This mission consisted of Aizawa, Present Mic and Midnight who would watch over Bakugou. The mission was that each hero would split up, aside from Midnight with Bakugou, to search for Izuku and ask if anyone else had seen the boy.

Everyone was now on the road to the mall district. Bakugou couldn't stop his leg from bouncing with nerves. He at least needed to know if Izuku was okay. Bakugou was going to save Izuku. Nothing was going to stop him now.

When they arrived, the Heroes made a plan to search the area as swiftly as possible. They decided on a 3-kilometer radius which would be split into thirds and then each hero would check their respective area. Bakugou and Midnight got the eastern third and set off.

"I know they only put me with you because you can just make me sleep if I try to run off." Bakugou mumbled.

"That's true. But it isn't that we think you will just run off." Midnight walked in large strides. "It's because we think you will run off if you see Izuku.

Bakugou stayed silent.

"That's what I thought."

The entire search was pretty silent. People bustled around, curious as to why there were heroes roaming the area. Midnight and Bakugou asked, what seemed like, every other person if they've seen Izuku. They carried a photograph in hopes that would be an incentive to remember.

Bakugou had mostly turned out at this point. "I might've seen him. So many people pass by here I am not sure though." He heard a shop owner, faintly. Midnight praised the person with a "Anything helps."

Bakugou heard in this distance, "Hey! Bring that back! Fuckin brat." From some other shop owner. This caught his attention and looked towards the sound. Midnight was still talking with the current shop owner when Bakugou saw green fluff bounce and run away. Bakugou took off.

"Hey!" Midnight yelled after him. Bakugou was already lost in the crown. Midnight immediately got on the com to tell Aizawa and Mic that they might've found Izuku and that Bakugou took off after him.

Bakugou followed the green hair, unsure if it was Izuku for sure, until they came across an alleyway. The green boy stopped at the dead end.

"Izuku!" Bakugou called. The boy turned around to reveal those signature green eyes. There was something different about them though.

"Oh! Hello, Kaachan." Bakugou's breath hitched. Izuku didn't sound the same either. Izuku's voice was…. Deeper almost.

"Where the hell have you been!" Bakugou yelled.

"Realizing my full potential!" Izuku laughed. A knife glinted in his hand, just behind his leg.

"What?" Bakugou noticed the knife and couldn't stop staring. Izuku was a different person.

In the distance, Midnight's calls were ringing through the air. Soon, Aizawa's voice could be heard too. They were getting closer.

"I think it's time to go." Izuku looked thoughtful.

"Why? You can come back with us!"

"I don't think so." A purple fog began to surround them.

"No…" Bakugou tried to reach for his childhood friend.

"Oh!" Izuku chirped. "Izuku doesn't sound right. You should call me Deku!" Izuku was slowly swallowed by the fog, a terrifying smile spread across his lips. "Defenseless Izuku, not good enough to be a hero!" The last part was in sing-song.

With that, Deku disappeared. No longer the innocent boy he once was. Bakugou stood there, disbelieving. Seconds later, Midnight and Aizawa come into the alley.

"What the hell happened?" Aizawa's voice broke the silence. "Was Deku here? We saw that purple fog. Looks like Kurogiri's quirk."

"He's gone." Bakugou's voice sounded weak.

"So, he was here? He's alive?" Midnight tentatively put a hand on Bakugou's shoulder.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Aizawa sounded harsh.

"I think they were successful." Bakugou roughly rubbed away a tear falling down his cheek. "He had a knife. He...his eyes, they were dark."

"Shit…" was all Aizawa could muster.

Mic came around the corner asking what had happened. The heroes filled him in while Aizawa guided Bakugou away from the alley. Aizawa and Present Mic began to plan how they would find Izuku again. The idea was that they could capture and rehabilitate Izuku.

"I've completed my first mission, Shigaraki." Deku's cheery voice had something sinister about it.

"Good. You got the supplies? Did he see you?"

"Yeah. Kaachan saw me as soon as I took the supplies." Deku set a bag on the bar counter. "It's going to be so much fun toying with him."

The supplies Deku was asked to grab were not important, just a test from Shigaraki to see if Deku was really on their side. Shigaraki asked him to get some duct tape and rope, though, to make it seem like it was for something real. Well, they would be used for something real…just not yet.

About a month after Rei broke Deku's mind, they moved him to the bar. This was so everyone could keep a close eye on Deku while also training him to be a proper villain. The kid had only hero training before, so they needed to do some serious damage control.

In the mornings, Deku trained with Kurogiri. This particular training was to avoid getting captured by heroes. Deku would have to avoid getting caught up Warp Gate while also trying to land a couple blows on his enemy.

In the evening, Deku trained with Shigaraki or Himiko to be able to land more hits against civilians. Since Deku now has a vendetta against his childhood bullies along with All Might, he would have to be able to attack without a second thought. Himiko's role was to set up targets of people Deku used to care about and make him hit them as they popped up. Shigaraki worked on Deku's combat skills.

In the month that Deku began his training, he had gotten significantly better. Deku could better avoid Warp Gate, but still needed to work on the attacking part, while also thinking less about attacking people. His reaction time was increasing as well. Deku could hit a target within seconds of it popping up. Deku barely noticed the faces anymore. Himiko could put a target of his mom in front of him and he would probably smash it before it even registered.

To ensure Deku's mind stayed clear of all the "hero stuff," Rei would have a session with him once a week. Shigaraki and Kurogiri were worried Deku would revert, but this was a preventative measure. In those sessions, Deku would be reminded of all the signs that pointed to giving up becoming a hero and focus on becoming a top villain. It worked so well Deku even started gushing and taking notes on the various villains, like he used to for his favourite heroes.

Soon, they would be ready.


	4. Author's Note

I can't work on the fic right now!

I have misplaced the USB it was on, so I need to find it before I can post another chapter.

I am also in exams right now (as I am in university), so uploads will be less frequent for a while!

SORRY!


End file.
